Under a Lover's sky
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: A Saix Xion story. Demyx flooded the entire castle because of Marluxia and it manage to end up with Saix confronting Xion.


E.S.P:A Saix and Xion story.

QE:I really don't think there in enough of them. Plus I think the lyrics for the song suit the Organization if you look at the lyrics.

Evestar Blame this on 'To the moon and back' by Savage Garden. It's where the first idea came from.

E.S.P:We own nothing and planning to stay that way.

* * *

Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down

Saix growled. Causing everyone to shut up and back off. He finally drifted off until his rude awakening. The likely culprit was desperately drying everywhere with his two of his partners in crime. Axel and Roxas. He noted Xion was not there and carried on walking towards the group.  
"Blame Marluxia." Xaldin stated walking by. If Saix had a heart he would have laughed. Xaldin s dreadlocks were plastered to his face and he squelched as he walked by.  
Said Marluxia backed off to hide behind Larxene who was static. "Demyx started it." He put bluntly.

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

She sighed and hung her coat over shower curtain rail. It would never be dry anytime soon. She wished she had the power over fire like Axel or over wind like Xaldin or even space like Xigbar who did not get a drop on him. Dinner was in half an hour and she did not have a spare coat to go down in. There was no way she was facing Saix in her skirt and tank top. She regretted not buying any more clothes. Oh you had to do all your washing on one day didn t you. She sighed. She checked her boots. 'I ll have to do without dinner. I m sure the guys don t care.' She smiled. 'Cause not.' She giggled. Peace and quiet. She walked to her stereo and turned the music up. 'Thank you Demyx.' She smiled. All the rooms were sound proofed. Xion started dancing around in her undies. Matching white with pink swirly hearts. She took a hair brush in her hands. Her hair slowly drying off from the showers Demyx had given her earlier, which was a result of Marluxia trying to be higher ranking than him and Demyx drenching the entire castle to shut him up. Mainly to water log Marluxia s flowers. A smile flicked across her lips. Poor Axel. He really did not mix well with water.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart

Saix growled. The puppet wasn't at dinner. Dinner was the only meal enforced and everyone had to be there unless on a mission. His bad mood was getting worse. Xigbar was flinging food at Vexen, who wasn t having much luck as Marluxia was trying to rape him under the table. Marluxia s girlfriend was shocking Demyx across the table. If it wasn t for Axel and Roxas there would be a second tidal wave through the castle. Luxord had managed to set up a poker game with the food, Xaldin and Lexaeus had joined in. Zexion was sat closest to Saix himself so not to get injured hurt or called names. Mainly by Marluxia. Saix really wanted Xemnas to be here so they would behave themselves.  
"OUT." Everyone blinked at him then legged it.  
He got up. He had to now deal with the puppet.

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Till you re in my arms

Underneath the starlight - starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

Xion returned to dancing on her bed. The music was really loud.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Saix mentally slapped himself and then Vexen. How could they be happy with a failed experiment? In the pit of his stomach something was stirring as he stood by the door. It was his responsibility to enforce punishment. Not anything else. Somehow no matter how many times he kept telling himself it wasn t working. The physically feeling was getting to strong. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Don't try then You're never gonna win

"XION." He yelped covering his eyes.  
"What?" She asked turning off her music.  
"Put some clothes on." He demanded. Trying not to peak through his fingers. She was a puppet nothing more. "I would but this is the only clean, dry, thing I have at the mo." Xion smiled jumping back on her bed. "And anyway none of the other guys care." Saix glared at her. Trying not to look anywhere but her eyes. He was not trying to memories her curves or every dimple in her body. He slapped himself mentally again. "Why were you not at dinner?" He said point blank.  
"Because the punishment for improper dress is doing everyone s washing and the punishment for not turning up for dinner is no food until tomorrow morning." She smiled. "Anyway I have food in here. Want some?" Saix was going to say no and tell her off but his stomach beat him to it. How could he have forgotten to eat again? The he remembered, because he had to deal with Xion and he couldn t.  
Xion jumped off her bed and dived under it. Ever second Saix got more and more impatient. The churning in his stomach was getting worse.  
"Here." Said the arm emerging from under the bed, in its hands a salad sandwich and a can of spirit.

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It will steal your heart tonight

They both sat on Xion s bed eating. Saix really did not want to be there and he really did not want to deal with everyone else. This was the lesser of the two evils.  
Xion fidgeted. Being close to Saix seemed so right but it also seemed so wrong. There was a lump in her throat. She tried to gulp it down with her Dr Pepper. It would not budge.  
"I'm sorry." Xion frowned how could he be sorry? They did not fell emotions.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

She stopped. Saix pulled her closer and kissed her. She didn t know what to do. She felt her hand trail up to his face and she started to kiss back harder. Opening her mouth to encourage him to do something. Saix took the invite and explored her mouth with his tongue. They both stopped to breathe. Ragged breaths escaped they lips. They locked eyes and started all over again, exploring each other with their hands. Saix moved lower kissing her neck. She couldn t help but moan.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart

Xemnas sat up right. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

* * *

QE:I Appologise for the last sentance. I couldn't help myself.

E.S.P: She really couldn't.

Zexion:Do I sense a hint of copyright?

QE:Mansex is copyright.

Zexion: :P

Evestar:Please Review.


End file.
